


Привычка быть счастливым

by J_Doe



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, I'm Sorry, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Civil War, Rehabilitation, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Doe/pseuds/J_Doe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Они со Старком делят на двоих похожую черноту."</p><p>Баки и Старк страдают, пьют и трахаются, у Стива - Шэрон. Потом всё меняется. <br/>Варнинг: мат, никакого сюжета, никаких тройничков, бессмысленность и беспощадность, обоснуй умер, возможно, ООС и другие страшные слова, слитая во имя Стаки Шэрон, пропаганда секса <s>наркотиков и рок-н-ролла</s> и алкоголя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Привычка быть счастливым

\- Как же ты меня бесишь, кто бы знал, - говорит однажды Тони Старк, пьяно щурясь и растягивая гласные (что неудивительно, если учесть, что десять минут назад они откупорили вторую бутылку бренди). А вот то, что Старк вообще что-то говорит – это как раз изумляет Джеймса настолько, что он вздрагивает и крепче сжимает стакан.  
  
Это входит в привычку: Джеймс приходит, когда рука дает сбои, или когда весь арсенал оружия устаревает безнадежно – они обмениваются парой сухих, коротких фраз, только по существу, а потом, когда дело сделано, часами сидят и пьют бесценный старковский алкоголь. Они никогда – никогда не разговаривают: Джеймс смотрит по сторонам или на собственные руки – одна живая, одна блестит начищенным металлом – Старк сверлит его тяжёлым взглядом. Джеймс не пьянеет, Старк – надирается до чёртиков, и когда его руки уже не в состоянии держать бутылку, а глаза закрываются, Джеймс поднимается и уходит домой.  
  
Это Стив привёл Джеймса в лабораторию Старка, спустя долгие месяцы холодной войны-после-войны, неловко расшаркиваясь на пороге.  
  
\- Тони, это Баки, Баки – Тони, - пробормотал он. Старк округлил глаза: настороженный, недоверчивый, похожий на диковатого кота – тронь – убежит.  
  
\- Знакомы, вроде, Роджерс, - сказал Старк наконец, - виделись не раз.  
  
\- Я просто подумал, - ответил Стив, твёрдо встречая его взгляд, - что сейчас самое время начать с чистого листа. Спасибо, что согласился помочь.  
  
Старк помолчал, потом как будто выдохнул, обмяк и, закатив глаза, махнул рукой.  
  
\- Чего там с рукой? – спросил, наконец, посмотрев на Джеймса.  
  
Джеймс пожал плечами:  
  
\- Барахлит. Застревает. Что-то с механизмом, никто не может понять.  
  
Стив улыбнулся краем рта и тоже расслабил плечи: в тот, первый, раз он так и просидел рядом верным псом до самого конца. А во второй раз Джеймс пришёл один. Старк почти не подавал голоса: только сухие, короткие вопросы, едва слышное бормотание себе под нос, Старк не звал Джеймса по имени, но в тот, второй, раз, когда с рукой всё было закончено, молча налил два стакана виски и поставил один перед Джеймсом. Сам – сел напротив, хмуро глядя исподлобья.  
  
Джеймс знает этот взгляд: страх, недоверие, неприязнь – да, это всё тысячу раз да, но – что куда важнее – во взгляде Старка читается вопрос, он ищет что-то, ему нужны ответы. Джеймс понятия не имеет, может ли он эти ответы дать, но продолжает приходить – и когда на город опускаются сумерки, стискивая зубы, видит на месте Тони Старка его отца – такого, каким запомнил во время войны, их сходство поразительно: мимика, глаза, необычайная живость лица.  
  
Стив, должно быть, думает, что Джеймс и Старк – если не друзья, то приятели: иначе зачем все эти встречи, почему Джеймс приходит домой под утро, и от него за версту несет спиртным. Стив слишком занят, чтобы думать иначе: новой ролью – политика, кто бы мог подумать, по-детски наивными свиданиями с Картер. Так вышло, что Джеймс и Стив живут вместе, просто однажды Стив сказал «я нашёл квартиру», и Джеймс ответил «отлично». Должно быть, им обоим было страшно отпустить друг друга – после семидесяти лет, после стольких потерь и смертей. Иногда Джеймс замечает, как Стив смотрит на него: как на величайшую ценность, как будто не может поверить, как будто ждёт, что Джеймс исчезнет. И Джеймс улыбается и смеётся, потому что в сущности всё прекрасно, он жив, и Стив жив, и они отлично вписываются в этот новый век. Но иногда ему кажется, что это всё душит его, иногда – он не представляет, что будет делать, когда Стив перестанет – вот так – смотреть. По большому счёту, они ходят друг вокруг друга на цыпочках, как два идиота, и Джеймс ждёт, ждёт, ждёт, когда же всё изменится, как и в какую сторону случится сдвиг.  
  
Да, возможно, именно поэтому Джеймс продолжает приходить к Старку. Здесь, в полумраке, среди блестящих поверхностей и мерцающих экранов, исчезают любые маски. Здесь он может быть наедине с той чернотой, что поселилась в нём и никогда и никуда не уходит. Здесь эта чернота обретает лицо – обретает тёмные старковские глаза.  
  
Но - «как же ты меня бесишь» - говорит однажды Старк, и что-то меняется. Джеймс с трудом разжимает челюсти, чтобы спросить:  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Бесишь, - повторяет Старк и тянется к бутылке, плещет доверху, почти проливая на пол. – И хуже всего то, что я не могу тебя ненавидеть. Это как ненавидеть чёртов пистолет вместо убийцы, как, блядь, ребёнка ненавидеть, ты же грёбая жертва обстоятельств, и вот что мне делать с этим, а?  
  
Джеймс чувствует себя так, как будто его ударили в грудь, из лёгких вышибает весь воздух. Он открывает рот, но не знает, что сказать. Старк, зло хохотнув, машет в его сторону:  
  
\- О чём я и говорю, - и вдруг меняется в лице, подается вперед. – Ты мне что скажи: ты помнишь, как убивал их? Соврёшь, - предупреждает он, - голову откручу.  
  
\- Помню, - говорит Джеймс. Старк кивает.  
  
\- Расскажи.  
  
И Джеймс рассказывает. В этот раз, когда он уходит, Старк окликает его уже на пороге:  
  
\- Барнс, - зовёт Старк, - до встречи.  
  
\- Увидимся, - Джеймс козыряет и шагает за дверь.

  
  
\- Как же ты меня бесишь, Старк, - говорит однажды Джеймс, а потом со всей злостью целует сложенные в кривую ухмылку губы.  
  
Просто в какой-то момент всё катится к чертям. У Стива с этой новой Картер всё, очевидно, серьезно, потому что он приходит, пропахший женскими духами, и улыбается в никуда, и выглядит смущённо и смотрит немного виновато, но Джеймс машет на него руками, шутит, подкалывает и совсем, совсем не хочет думать, почему так муторно на душе, и когда он останется в их холостяцкой квартире один.  
  
Джеймс знает, что должен быть счастлив за Стива, но – не получается. У Стива слишком ярко горят глаза. У Стива – слишком красные губы. Поэтому однажды, когда Джеймс приходит к Старку чинить покорёженные на предплечье пластины, это происходит.  
  
Старк бесится: снует туда-сюда в полнейшем бардаке и громко ругается по телефону с Пеппер. Потом бросает трубку и рявкает:  
  
\- Какого хрена припёрся, Барнс?  
  
\- Чего орёшь, - огрызается Джеймс, заводясь с пол-оборота, - подружка бросила? Так я тут не при чём.  
  
\- Она мне не подружка, - цедит Старк и нехорошо щурится. – Что, Капитан Сосулька променял на бабу, поэтому такой разговорчивый стал?  
  
У Джеймса темнеет в глазах. Только перед Старком он чувствует себя так – как человек, которого все боятся, как тот, про кого говорят «этот чувак убил полсотни человек, не моргнув и глазом», и Старк теперь не боится, больше нет, но эта чернота, вязкая, липкая, как дёготь, по-прежнему носит его лицо.  
  
\- Как же ты меня бесишь, Старк, - рычит Джеймс и, встряхнув хорошенько за ворот металлической рукой, целует. Поцелуем, впрочем, это сложно назвать: они безжалостно сминают, кусают друг друга, и в этих действиях ни грамма чувства, только чистая, незамутнённая злость.  
  
Они падают на пол, прямо на какие-то детали, на смятые бумажные листы, но им плевать. Джеймс бесцеремонно раздвигает ноги Старка коленом, и с силой трётся, громко, шумно дыша. Он кончает, даже не расстегнув штаны, и перед глазами пляшут яркие белые пятна. Старк матерится под ним, и Джеймс откатывается в сторону, лежит, бессмысленно пялясь в потолок.  
  
\- Ты сволочь, - полу-стонет Старк и, расстегнув ширинку, дрочит быстрыми, резкими движениями, потом длинно, рвано выдыхает и закрывает глаза.  
  
Джеймс думает, что это неправильно и странно. Что, наверное, должен испытывать стыд, но вместо этого чувствует себя так, как будто после долгой, мучительной болезни наконец вскрылся отвратительный нарыв.  
  
\- У тебя есть пятидесятилетний «Гленфиддик»? – интересуется Джеймс так, как будто они не лежат на полу после внезапного неловкого секса, а чинно сидят в креслах.  
  
Старк поворачивает голову набок и несколько секунд смотрит, не моргая, а потом в уголках его глаз собираются морщинки, и он начинает смеяться. Джеймс чувствует, как вздрагивают собственные губы – раз, другой, - пока не вырывается звук.  
  
Они ржут, как кони, и не могут остановиться, а когда им это всё-таки удаётся – действительно пьют непристойно дорогой виски прямо из горла.

  
  
И это тоже входит в привычку: они разбирают и собирают оружие, слушают музыку, опустошают бар и иногда - трахаются. Правда Джеймс теперь замечает то, что не получалось раньше: у черноты не имя Старка, просто они со Старком делят на двоих похожую черноту. Они оба терпеть не могут замкнутые пространства, оба носят бесчисленное количество масок, оба не могут оставить прошлое в прошлом, оба – до жути боятся самих себя. И он не знает, в чём причина, но с каждой новой встречей становится самую малость – но легче.  
  
Порой Джеймс видит, как подрагивают руки Старка, когда тот тянется к телефону, и как Старк поджимает губы, как одёргивает себя.  
  
\- Позвони ей, - предлагает Джеймс как-то, когда они сидят, привалившись спинами к стене, плечом к плечу. Старк косится уголком глаза, а потом качает головой.  
  
\- Мне вот интересно, - тянет Старк минуту спустя, - ты и мой ненаглядный папаша, в сороковые – было что-то?  
  
\- Чёрт, нет, - хмыкает Джеймс. – Если на кого у Говарда и вставал, так это на Стива. Хотя кто тогда не был влюблён в Стива – трудно сказать.  
  
\- Уж мне об этом можешь не рассказывать, - кивает Старк. – Он, блядь, был одержим Кэпом. Полжизни на поиски положил.  
  
Джеймс прикрывает глаза и молчит: он, наверное, впервые говорит о Говарде вот так – как будто это просто часть того, что было, без осторожности и без горечи.  
  
\- Хреново это всё, - вдруг продолжает Старк, - Кэпа хотя бы искали.  
  
«А тебя – нет», - слышит Джеймс несказанное.  
  
\- Хреново, конечно, - соглашается он. Ему, наверное, впервые за долгое время так спокойно, и так прекрасно пусто.

  
  
Всё это, разумеется, не может продолжаться бесконечно, но то, как всё заканчивается, выбивает Джеймса из колеи.  
  
Однажды Стив возвращается из командировки по богом забытым штатам и не находит Джеймса дома.  
  
И приходит к Старку. И чёртов ИИ почему-то сообщает «Мистер Барнс с мистером Старком в лаборатории» и зачем-то открывает дверь.  
  
\- Бак, у тебя выключен… - говорит Стив. И застывает в дверях. И смотрит расширившимися до невозможности глазами на Джеймса и на Старка у него между ног. И Джеймс внезапно очень чётко представляет, как сейчас выглядит: встрёпанный, затраханный, в порванной рубашке.  
  
\- Роджерс, - хрипит Старк, - вон. Уйди.  
  
Стива не приходится просить дважды. Запустив руку в волосы, Старк смотрит на Джеймса странно и очень снисходительно:  
  
\- Разобрался бы ты со своим дерьмом, а, Барнс?  
  
\- Кто бы говорил, - вяло огрызается Джеймс. - Сначала со своим разберись.

  
  
Когда Джеймс возвращается, Стив дома – пьёт кофе и читает газету и, кажется, собирается делать вид, что ничего не произошло. Но Джеймс знает его слишком хорошо – и складка между бровей, и нарочито расслабленная поза – всё выдаёт, что Стив расстроен.  
  
Джеймс ставит стул прямо напротив Стива, садится, сложив руки перед собой на стол, и тихо предлагает:  
  
\- Поговорим?  
  
Стив медленно открывает взгляд от газеты, аккуратно, медленно складывает её вдвое и кладёт на край стола.  
  
\- Если хочешь, - говорит, как будто спрашивает, и Джеймсу становится дурно.  
  
\- Стив, то, что ты видел…  
  
\- То, что у вас что-то… - Стив мучительно подбирает слова, - ..есть что-то с Тони – это твоё личное дело. Ты не обязан оправдываться, Бак, я не ханжа и в курсе, что это нормально…  
  
\- Стив, - прерывает его Джеймс, - Стив, Стив, послушай. Ничего у нас нет со Старком, - Стив хмыкает, не сдержавшись, - Я понимаю, как это выглядит и как звучит. Как тебе объяснить, чёрт… Мы просто трахаемся, Стив.  
  
Стив сжимает челюсти, но тут же, спохватившись, растягивает губы в улыбке:  
  
\- Баки. Это твоё дело. Я рад за тебя, если это то, что тебе нужно, серьёзно.  
  
Джеймс мотает головой: ему почему-то кажется важным – объяснить, сказать об этом так, чтобы Стив понял.  
  
\- Нет, нет же! Это не так, как у тебя с Шэрон, у нас с ним нет _отношений_ , Стив, это просто секс. Понимаешь, как лекарство, что ли. Устроить спарринг. Выпить. Потрахаться. Это практически одинаково работает. Ему плохо, мне плохо, и мы… - Джеймс как будто слышит себя со стороны и останавливается. – Я просто творю хрень, Стив. И Старк – тоже. Больше тут нет ничего, и, по правде говоря, это давно пора прекращать.  
  
Стив смотрит очень внимательно, а потом спрашивает только:  
  
\- Плохо?  
  
И Джеймс прикусывает язык и ругает себя последними словами.  
  
\- Я… Не так, как ты можешь себе представить. По большому счёту – я в порядке, но то, что было, Стив, отсюда, - Джеймс стучит пальцем по виску, - никуда не денется. Моё прошлое – оно всегда со мной. Меньше всего на свете я хотел бы чего-то _не помнить_. Да я до сих пор каждую мысль пытаюсь записать, ты же знаешь. Но в какой-то момент этого прошлого стало слишком много, Стиви, я в нём увяз. Старк – он помог, потому что мы с ним кое в чём очень похожи.  
  
\- Почему ты молчал? – Стив снова это делает, Джеймс видит: снова взваливает всю ответственность на свои плечи. - Как я не заметил, что-то не так?  
  
\- Именно поэтому, - говорит Джеймс. – Потому что ты и не должен был узнать. Это моя работа – беспокоиться о тебе, а не наоборот. Ты всё время об этом забываешь, - он неуверенно улыбается. – С тех пор, как превратился из сопляка в огромный шкаф.  
  
Стив трёт переносицу, а потом внезапно признаётся:  
  
\- Шэрон в Германии. Уже пару месяцев.  
  
Джеймс вскидывает брови:  
  
\- Отношения на расстоянии?  
  
\- Никаких отношений. Не сложилось, - Стив смотрит в сторону, и Джеймс думает: сколько же они не разговаривали о важном, настолько боялись сделать хуже, что закрылись совсем.  
  
\- Ну, Стиви, не везёт тебе с женщинами.  
  
Стив морщится, а потом расслабляет наконец плечи.  
  
\- Это ничего, пока у меня есть ты.  
  
\- Сопляк, - хмыкает Джеймс.  
  
\- Придурок, - отвечает Стив.  
  
Они лыбятся, как два идиота. У Стива синие-синие глаза, и Джеймс вдруг понимает, когда смотрит в них, что, возможно, когда-нибудь будет счастлив, и никакая чернота этому не сможет помешать.

  
  
\- Бесишь, - говорит Джеймс Старку, и тот, посмеиваясь, машет рукой:  
  
\- Ты меня любишь, Барнс. За мою охренительную лабораторию, за полный бар, за потрясающую внешность.  
  
Краем глаза Джеймс замечает лицо Стива: тот сжимает зубы до желваков. Джеймс наклоняется к нему и тихо спрашивает:  
  
\- Всё нормально?  
  
\- Да, - Стив кивает, но ещё сильнее меняется в лице, как будто отчаянно хочет что-то сказать, но сдерживается. Джеймс выдыхает и тянет его за руку в пустой коридор:  
  
\- Давай-ка поговорим. Стив, в чём дело?  
  
\- Я… - начинает Стив, но останавливается. У него страшные глаза, и Джеймс пугается не на шутку, хватает Стива за плечо, заглядывает в лицо.  
  
\- Стив, не молчи, что происходит?  
  
Стив закрывает глаза. А потом – потом Стив с едва слышным стоном тянет Джеймса на себя, удерживая затылок ладонью, коротко целует в уголок губ. И тут же отстраняется с выражением абсолютной паники.  
  
\- Ты ревнуешь что ли? – выдыхает Джеймс, внезапно всё понимая. – К Старку. Ты ревнуешь меня к Старку.  
  
\- Смейся, - мрачно разрешает Стив и отворачивается, но Джеймс не даёт – тянет на себя, сталкивается лбами. Его ведёт, ему не хватает воздуха, у него кружится голова, Стив тёплый, как печка, и Джеймс чувствует этот жар всем телом.  
  
\- Ты дурак, Стив, - Джеймс целует его в щёку, и проводит губами чуть ниже – по линии подбородка. У Стива сбивается дыхание, - ты просто конченный придурок.  
  
А потом они всё-таки целуются по-настоящему.  
  


  
Спустя месяц Пеппер возвращается к Старку, а Стив получает в подарок пятидесятилетний «Гленфиддик». Джеймс смеется, как ненормальный, пока Стив с недоумением вертит бутылку в руках.  
  
Их жизнь не становится проще или безопаснее. Но Джеймс улыбается и смеётся, потому что в сущности всё прекрасно, он жив, и Стив жив, и они отлично вписываются в этот новый век. Его чернота никуда не уходит, но у неё больше нет лица, и с каждым днём она становится немного светлее.  
  
  
Постепенно быть счастливым – входит в привычку.


End file.
